Love is a Fickle Thing
by RyleeBeth
Summary: And she thinks maybe, just maybe, he'll give her another chance someday.


_Honestly, I'm dying now that Fabrevans is over. I really hope they'll get back together, but I have no idea if they actually will. Ryan Murphy likes to surprise us, eh? Anyways, this piece is for all those other people missing the blonde power couple. Enjoy!_

The first time Quinn sees Sam and Santana together, she feels like screaming and crying and throwing up all at the same time. It angers her that her frenemy is capitalizing off her mistake, it crushes her that her ex boyfriend has moved on so quickly, and it disgusts her that they're hanging off of each other in such a needy manner. If she wasn't stuck between three different emotions, she would have told them to get a room. Instead, she slowly walks over to chair two rows above the happy couple after realizing that the whole glee club (minus her skanky "friend" and Sam, who were going in for a sloppy lip bashing) were staring at her whilst she stared at the new couple. Quinn does her best to ignore the hushed comments of her fellow glee club members inquiring about when the hell this all happened and to just focus on preparing for Regionals. Needless to say, she fails. Epically.

A few days later, Sam talks to her for the first time since they broke. Quinn is once again filled with mixed emotions as the blonde and ridiculously cute boy walks towards her at her lockers. She wills her hands to stop shaking and her eyes to stop darting towards him and she just pretends to not see him.

"Quinn," he says, making her knees go weak because it's the first time he's said her name since he started hating her. (For good reason, she did cheat on him after all.)

"Sam," she replies as nonchalantly as she can manage. She takes in his expression and notices that is rather steely and thinks that maybe it's not a good thing that he's talking to her.

"I think it's only fair that you give me the promise ring back."

Of course she knew that this would come eventually, but it still is a hard blow for her to take. It's like reliving the fact that she ruined the best thing that ever happened to her all over again. She looks down at the ring, still snug on her finger, and silently wishes both it and _him_ goodbye. Sam is looking at her expectantly, and she realizes that she has been frozen for a quite a good deal of time. Sighing, she tugs the ring of her finger and gives it back to him, letting her fingertips brush against his hand. The sudden release brings tears to her eyes, and her breath hitches for a moment. Sam's face softens for a split second, before it returns to stone.

"This isn't my fault," he says with a certain edge in his voice and Quinn knows that Santana has already started to harden him. Before this all happened, Sam was naïve and innocent. Then Quinn went betraying his trust and breaking his heart, recking the untouched, sweet boy and leaving him to rebuild himself with Santana. She just knows that Santana is going to finish what she left off and ruin him.

"I know… Sam, I'm really sorry and I-

"I know."

That day in glee club Sam, Mike, Artie, and Puck announce that they have made t-shirts for The Justin Bieber Experience. Quinn bites her lip to keep from laughing, because she just knows that it was all Sam's idea. Typical Evans. The t-shirts will be on sale for $5 each and that if they want one; they can go to any one of the band members to buy one. (Santana, Tina, Brittany, and Lauren are all handed out free ones, of course.) Quinn decides that she'll buy one from Mike, because she wants to help out Sam's band and because talking to Mike is the least awkward option. After practice, however, she Mike comes up to her and just hands her a t-shirt.

"Why are you-

"Sam created the band because of you, so it's only fair that you get one for free."

"That's very nice of you Mike, but let me donate some money-

"Sam told me not to let you pay," he says, and then turns around and heads out the door, leaving her alone in the choir room. She holds out the shirt and laughs at the goofy picture of the boys, and she realizes that she's only falling more in love Sam. She's pretty sure she'll always love that dork.

Before she leaves William McKinley High School for the day, she stops by Sam's locker and slides $5 in it. It's the least she can do.

"He's just going to give you the five bucks back to you," announces a familiar female voice. Quinn cringes, and hopes that the other girl won't harass her too much.

"Santana," she says tentatively.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, Q. I got better things to do with my time. Look honey, I don't care that he gave you the shirt. Mike told me about and it's fine. Just take the money back. I think it's his crazy way of apologizing for hopping all up on this right after dumping your sorry ass."

"I highly doubt that. He doesn't seem to show any remorse when you two candidly express your relationship through public make out sessions."

"I don't know, the boy is crazy," she groans while rolling her eyes, "all that Avatar and shit."

"I don't hate you, but you're all wrong for him," Quinn declares with a sudden surge of confidence.

"I don't hate you either, Blondie, but aren't you the one who cheated on him?"

And with that, Quinn walks away, because the feisty Latina has a completely valid point and she doesn't have the energy for another bitch fight. Besides, she thinks, Mr. Shuester probably doesn't have the energy to break one up.

At home that night, Quinn sobs into her band t-shirt, mumbling apologies over and over again. She wishes she could have achieved closure with Finn earlier, instead of getting scared by her feelings for Sam and running back to finish things with him to avoid dealing with her own problems. She wishes she wasn't so messed up, and the she could stay faithful to a boyfriend, particularly one who is perfect for her. She wishes she could take back everything she did with Finn, because at the end of the day, she loves Sam and not Finn, and Finn loves Rachel and not her.

She and Finn officially close the door on any possibility of future romance between the two of them when he tries to ask her out again. Part of her wants to accept so she won't feel so lonely, but she knows that she owes this one to Finn, Rachel, and herself.

"Finn," she interrupts him, "did you really feel fireworks when we kissed?"

"Yes," he answers, seemingly very confused.

"And how did you feel all the times you kissed Rachel? It might not have been fireworks but-

"It felt like I loved her and that I never wanted to let her go."

"And what did you do?"

"I let her go."

"And who do you feel?"

"Bad."

"Exactly, Finn, I don't love you or feel for you as more than a friend, and I know you feel the same way about me. We're just ways of escaping our feelings. Can't you see that we bring out the worst in each other? We bring out each other's evasive, manipulative, and materialistic streaks."

"I don't really understand your last sentence, but I think I do understand what you're trying to stay. You're right, I don't love you."

"So we're done, right? For good?"

"For good. Thanks, Quinn."

"You're welcome, Finn."

Finn and Rachel get back together approximately three and half minutes after his conversation with Quinn, making her feel accomplished, let lonely. She was glad that their love was back together, but still depressed, knowing that she would probably never get a second chance with Sam. She feels something being pressed in her hand, and she jumps. There's a five dollar bill lying across her palm, and she quickly looks behind her and sees a blonde boy walking away from her. She feels awful because she hates that Sam's trying to do something for her, and she knows that _he_ shouldn't be feeling guilty, but at the same time, butterflies flutter in her stomach. Maybe she isn't so alone after all.


End file.
